1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a image processing apparatus capable of recording and reproducing a picture in the form of electric signals.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, various image processing apparatus have been known which are capable of recording a image in a medium and reproducing the image from the medium. These apparatus usually have display means for displaying data input to the apparatus. In general, there is a tendency that the size of the display means becomes large as the number of functions employed by the apparatus is increased, which in turn gives a rise to the demand for a reduction in the size of the display means. To cope with such a demand, the present applicant has proposed a display system in which the same display device is used for displaying both the track during photographing operation and the track during the reproduction, as in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,501. The greater number of data input to the display device, however, requires a greater number of input control means such as a switch for inputting photographing data, a switch for giving a reproduction instruction, and so forth.
More specifically, a photographing operation for picking up an image of an object usually requires determination of many photographing or exposure factors such as AE mode, shutter speed, stop value, white balance, exposure correction and so forth. If independent operation members are provided for the respective factors, the apparatus will have an impractically large number of operation members, which in turn will encounter a difficulty in finding suitable spaces for installing such operation members. This is quite inconvenient from the view point of compact design of the apparatus. In addition, provision of many operation members will undesirably impair the appearance of the apparatus.
In order to overcome this problem, it has recently been proposed to use an operation system which has a selector switch which enables the user to select the condition or factor to be operated, and an up/down switch which enables the user to determine the value or state of the selected factor.
Image processing apparatus, when provided with reproducing function, essentially require means for allowing the recording medium to be fed back and forth as desired. Such an operation means also requires an independent operation member which occupies a considerable portion of the space on the external surface of the apparatus. In addition, the production cost is raised and the operation is complicated.
Known image processing apparatus of the kind described also employ displaying means which indicates, within a finder, various data for enabling the user to confirm the brightness of the object and other photographing conditions while aiming at the object through the finder. In some cases, such an image processing apparatus has the reproducing function in itself or externally so as to be connected thereto through an adapter. The displaying means in the finder can indicate only those data which are necessary for photographing. Such data are usually unnecessary during reproduction. In addition, reproduction of the recorded image usually takes longer time than the photographing operation. In consequence, during the reproduction of the recorded image, unnecessary data are indicated by the display device for a long time, resulting in a wasteful use of the battery power and, hence, a shorter life of the battery. The life of the display device itself also is reduced as a result of continuous operation.
Some image processing apparatus of the type described have a function for allowing an operation generally referred to as "track feed". This operation requires a definite time, so that the arrangement is usually made such that the feed is effected only by one track each time a track feed switch is pressed. Thus, when the user wishes to effect a feed by an amount corresponding to three tracks, he presses the switch for the second time and confirms that the track feed has been completed by an amount corresponding to one track, and then presses the same switch for the second time and confirms the next feed by an amount corresponding to one track, and finally presses the same switch for the third time followed by confirmation of the state of having completed the track feed operation to the desired track. The greater the track number, the more times the user is required to operate the switch, which is quite troublesome and time consuming.